The Truth of an Iris
by Kiara45
Summary: BMSM side story; "We spent a night together a week before summer ended." He said. "And shared our thoughts…feelings, and what we thought was love." He answered. He closed his eyes then, eyebrows drawing together. "And I told him that I loved him."


Yes, I finally decided to update. We finally got our internet back. Break Me Shake Me will be updated soon, it's a nice long chapter for you guys. Anyhow, here's another side story for BMSM. I've been watching the old FMA anime lately. I watched the movie the another day, and read this interesting doujin titled 'Fragile'. Which inspired this fic. If anyone wants to read it I'll gladly send you the link to it just say send me a PM and I'll send you it.

The late afternoon sun filtered in through the long transparent drapes. A long ray of its early summer warmth drifted across the room. Drawing its triangle shaped form across everything in its path. Bathing in its warmth, two thin forms could be found.

Across the hardwood floor, Edward and Roy laid. Edward's body draped across Roy, a book held loosely in his hands. Roy was lying on his back, his gaze lingering across Edward. Nimble fingers running through Edwards golden tresses. His deep blue eyes were blurred with ten thousands emotions. But mostly, they were somber. But they held a distant look in them. Edward's golden hued eyes were fixated on his book. But you could tell that he had been re-reading the same sentence many times.

He felt Roy's gaze upon him, as he almost always did. From the first day he'd met Roy, he always felt those intense eyes fixated on him. He clearly remembered the day he met Roy on the bus. When he looked up from the book, his eyes were wide with shock. And he kept looking him up and down. His face was white, as if he'd seen a ghost. But he never questioned him about it. He'd felt it almost unnecessary. But lately, he'd been looking back on many things. And that of which bothered him.

He let out an aggravated sigh, which of course did not go unnoticed by his partner. He felt Roy's body twitch uneasily beneath him, as if he'd been awoken from a trance. Edward slowly sat up, Roy's arms still wrapped tightly around his waist. The taller teen fallowed in his suit.

"What's wrong?" The ebony haired teen asked. His arms unconsciously tightened their grip on Edwards's lithe waist. As if he was protecting him from harms way.

Another sigh fell from Ed's lips, and Roy watched as he marked his place in the thick chapter book. Before it aimlessly fell from Ed's hold. His boy tensed slightly, before Ed leaned into Roy's chest. He brought his arms up to his chest, crossing themselves over one another.

"Something's been bothering me lately." Edward said slowly. His voice came out slightly harsher than he intended for it to be.

"And what would that be?" Roy questioned, brushing a stray lock of hair out of Ed's face.

Edward was quiet, thinking through ways to phrase what he was going to say. And Roy waited patiently for him to speak. He knew that Edward had a tough time phrasing what to say, and it never bothered him when he took his time saying what was on his mind. Another sigh fell from the blonde teen's lips, and he placed as soft kiss on Ed's temple. Silently encouraging him to speak.

"Come on, it can't be that bad can it?" Roy said. His voice soft and stirring.

"It's just," Edward started. "I got to thinking about the day when we met…" Edward trailed off. Not needing to explain the exact moment he was talking about. From the look on Roy's face, he knew what Ed was talking about. "And…the way you looked at me." Edward said softly. His voice thick and full of emotion. "Like I was a ghost…"

"Why was that..?" Edward asked softly. His hair covering his eyes. He didn't want to pry; the silence told him enough that it was a hard subject for Roy. But he was only human after all, and humans did question about things. Unraveling himself from Roy's hold, he took one look at him and wished he hadn't asked. Roy's face was pained, and it hurt him in his heart to look at him. Long black bangs covered his eyes. A deep frown was painted on his lips.

"You don't have to-" Edward started, his voice slightly shrill.

"No." Roy said, his deep voice softer than usual. "You have every right to know about it." Roy said.

Edward didn't say anything, letting Roy speak. A soft sigh escaped the older teen's lips, his gaze drifting off towards the side. "I knew you'd ask about it sooner or later…" He trailed off.

Edward just sat there, a thousand questions running through his mind at this moment. But at this point in time he had no right to voice them. He didn't know what he was talking about yet, and so his questions and assumptions were more than likely incorrect. So, he crossed his legs, Indian style, and listened to Roy speak.

"I knew someone," Roy started. "Who could pass as your twin."

This caught Ed off guard, he had been wrong.

"You both had the same golden hair…" He said. "Same eyes, voice…" He trailed off.

A soft chuckled escaped his lips. "He even had a brother named Alfons…"

"He came here a year before you did…" Roy said, he moved his hands so that it rested behind him, and leaned most of his weight upon it. "He was here for the summer mainly, but it all depended on his Dad's job…" He said, his gaze now fixed on his hands, which rested in his lap. "His family was here due to a work transfer."

Edward nodded, now very intrigued by the story of his double.

"I met him by accident." Roy stated. "We ran into each other at the library one day, introduced ourselves and started talking." A low chuckle escaped Roy's throat. "...and ended up staying there up until closing time."

Edward didn't say anything, he didn't have any comments.

"We became inseparable…" Roy said. "We had so much in common…" He looked into Ed's eyes, trying to read whatever the boy was feeling, but came up empty handed.

A soft noise escaped Ed's lips, and he spoke without realizing it. "Did you…love him?" The blonde haired teen asked in a soft voice.

Roy didn't answer at first, he stared out the window. Lost deep within his thoughts. "I…wondered that for a long time…" Roy answered. "And at the time, when he was here, I was sure that I was in love."

Edward looked down at the floor, his gaze empty. "Oh…" He said softly.

"And when he was here…" Roy began again. "We did…have something going on between us." He said in a low tone. "We spent a night together a week before summer ended." He said. "And shared our thoughts…feelings, and what we thought was love." He answered. He closed his eyes then, eyebrows drawing together. "And I told him that I loved him…"

All was quiet for a moment, and they could hear the murmured voices of Al and Winry bellow them. He could hear a TV blaring loudly downstairs, and the soft music escaping the stereo inside the small room they sat in now. "When I woke up early that morning, he was gone." Roy said. "I didn't hear from him that whole day." Roy said. He was quiet for a moment, listening to the steady in and out breathes escaping Edward's lips.

"The next day he disappeared without a trace." Roy said.

Ed's head shot up at that, his eyes slightly widened. "Wh..what happened to him?" Edward asked.

Roy shook his head. "I don't know, I haven't heard from him since."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Edward said, "What was his name?"

"Edward Heiderich…" Roy said softly. "Ironic, eh?" Roy said with a slightly touch of humor to his tone. Edward nodded. "But he went by his middle name…but I don't remember it." Roy said. "He let me call him Ed…"

Everything went quiet. The only noise was a breeze that slipped through a small opening in the window, shuffling papers that were strewn about across the room, causing them to fly across the room in a crazy manner. Edward's bangs shrouded his face from Roy's view, causing Roy to worry, that worry causing him to speak.

"You two aren't the same pass your looks…" Roy said suddenly.

"Really?" Edward asked in a small voice, his head shooting up.

"He was interested into rocketry…" Roy stated. "Not to mention he was twenty-two. But he didn't look a day over eighteen." Roy muttered underneath his breath, but Edward caught it. And looked at him with a strange look. Roy merely chuckled. "Ah, can't imagine me hanging around an older man, can you?"

"His brother and him were interested in the college here as well, as it provides a wonderful rocketry and science department." A laugh escaped him. "He loved science, and biochemistry."

Edward just listened, very interested about his Heiderich double. "He was sarcastic, loud mouthed, and made my blood boil with every angry word he said." Roy said. "He was short tempered, and would snap when you said anything that could be related to his height."

In Edward's mind, a chart was being drawn about him and his double, and so far, Roy was right. Nothing was similar past their looks. "Strangely enough though, he too had prosthetic limbs…" Roy answered. "His right arm and left leg were almost like auto-mail, but they weren't." Roy answered. "He lost them in an accident when he was eleven." He said. "One of which caused him to lose his brother for several years." He looked up at the ceiling, watching the fan turn slowly. "But they reunited a year before he came here."

All was quiet after that, and Roy and Edward were lost deep within their own thoughts. Edward thinking through this sudden new information, and Roy was thinking through the possible questions Ed could ask, and the answers he'd give him. But he hadn't thought about the one question Ed actually ask.

"Do you love me…" Edward started. "Because I look like him?"

Roy's head shot up, eyes slightly widened, the sight before him was heart breaking. Edward's brows were knitted together in sadness. His eyes watering up, but tears refusing to fall. "Edward…" He muttered, dropping to his knees, his hands cupping Ed's cheeks in his hands. "Don't ever think that again." He said softly.

"I love you, because you are _you_." Roy answered, softly kissing Edward's forehead.

Onyx and gold stared each other down. "I thought I knew what love was, and I was sure that the summer fling I had before was love." Roy said. "But then, I met you Edward, and I finally knew what love was the moment I looked into your eyes." Roy said. "I finally understood those tall tales of love at first sight."

Edward blushed furiously, squirming in Roy's hold. "You still haven't answered my question." He grumbled. "Why did you look at me like I was a ghost that day on the bus!" He growled.

Roy's hands drew away from Edward's face, shaking his head. "Because, I was still hung over Edward Heiderich…" He said slowly. "I still thought that the stupid summer fling we had was love, I thought we would have some stupid fairy-tail ending…" His voice came out harsher than he intended it to be. "And you come waltzing in the bus; your hair tied back like his was, dressed just like he was." He stated. "I look up, and thought that Heiderich was back…" Roy said softly. "But, when you spoke," Roy started. "It wasn't like his voice, you were nervous, he was never nervous."

"And when did you finally give up on Heiderich?" Edward asked. "Because those looks lasted for some time…"

"I gave up him when I found you on the bathroom floor feverish and sick…" Roy said honestly.

"Why?" Edward asked. "You barely know me a day and-"

"Because he never made me feel the way you did." Roy said, effectively cutting him off. "I hadn't heard from Edward Heiderich for six months, I was well over due with getting over him." Roy answered. "We had more of a connection that I ever did with Heiderich…" He paused momentarily. "You left me intoxicated with your very presence, and I could, and still can, never get enough of you." Roy answered.

"Roy…" Edward breathed, feeling his heart swell with emotion at Roy's sudden words. Sure they said that they loved each other, showed that they loved each other. But they never spoke of things like they were now. They never talked about their deeper feelings, so this was a rare and shocking moment.

They were silent, and suddenly, Roy leaned forward. Edward closed his eyes in anticipation, but it never failed that a gasp escaped his lips when Roy's covered his own. It was a soft, chaste kiss. But it still left Ed breathless when they parted, and that caused Roy to smirk. He wrapped his arms around Edward's waist, pulling him close to his chest, causing a squeak to emit from Edward.

"What happened to Heiderich's brother?" Edward asked.

Roy shrugged. "As far as I know he's still in the area…" Roy answered. "Edward Heiderich was the only one that disappeared." Roy answered.

"Maybe we'll run into him one day…" Edward commented, causing a chuckle to escape Roy.

"Maybe…"

_The moonlight filled the bed room as the two collapsed on the bed, a blanket covering their bodies. Roy's fingers played with the long strands of the older man's hair, effectively earning a soft noise of pleasure from him, causing a grin to play way to his lips._

"_I have to leave early in the morning." Edward said. "I have work." He said._

"_I understand." Roy said. His voice was hoarse, causing Ed to smirk knowing he had caused Roy's voice to be that way._

_The two laid still momentarily, before Edward sat up. Roy fallowed his direction, sitting up slowly. He soon found himself showered with kisses. He giggled as Edward started a line from his jaw and ending at his lips. "St-stop…" Roy said. "Riza's across the hall, you idiot!" _

_Edward smirked. "She didn't hear us before, and I didn't hear you complaining." His eyes having an almost evil glint in them._

_Roy just frowned. "What's gotten into you?" He said. "You've never acted this way before."_

_Edward just shrugged. "I don't know." A large smile forming across his lips. _

_All was silent, and neither dared to move. Edward was the one to speak first, "Roy, what do you think love is?" He asked suddenly._

_Roy shrugged. "Love is magic, a connection between two people that never dies." He answered. "Love is when there are no secrets, where you can trust someone." He paused thinking through things. "Love is the wings of that which we can soar to the sky." _

_A small chuckle escaped Ed. "Ah, a sixteen year olds definition of love…" _

_Roy snarled at the older man. "What do you think love is then?" He spat out._

"_Love is not magic, love has no wings." He said. "Love is a state of mind; love is a parasite that makes you go crazy." He said. "Love, love is when you think you can fly. But when you do, you get to close to the sun and you get burned." Edward answered. "Love doesn't exist."_

_Roy flopped down on the bed in annoyance. "You're an idiot." Roy said. "Love exists." _

_Edward just shrugged. "What ever you say, Roy." _

_All was silent, and neither man spoke. Roy watched as Edward stared out the window, watching as the moon shone brightly across the Earth, making a natural glow to everything in the room. "Do you…" Edward started. "Ever wish you could just disappear?" He asked, his voice soft, almost caring._

_Roy just merely shrugged. "Sometimes…" He answered. "But the thought always quickly leaves my mind because I know people back here would miss me."_

_Edward didn't say anything and Roy became concerned. "You alright?" He asked._

"_I'm fine." Edward said quickly, the words rushed together. Roy just shrugged, Ed was an adult he could handle it on his own. A yawn escaped his lips, he was exhausted. It was late outside, but he wasn't sure if it was still evening or if the early morning hours had already crept upon him. Another yawn escaped him. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep, and you should too." Roy said, turning onto his side. _

_Edward nodded, even though he knew Roy couldn't see it._

_Had Roy had known he'd be missing in the morning; he would've questioned more what was wrong with the older man._

The urban streets of down town were bursting with energy and business the day that Edward and Roy chose to visit. They had gone to a new coffee shop early that afternoon and decided to look around at some of the unique shops the area had to offer.

"Hey, isn't that the university?" Edward asked, using his free hand to point at the large building. His other hand was held in the tight grasp of Roy's.

Roy nodded his mind drifting. "Yes, that's the university that Edward Heiderich was going to attend to." he answered, knowing that Edward knew that was the university, what he really wanted to know was if that was the one his double was going to attend.

Edward nervously rubbed his hand in the back of his head, knowing that he had been caught in the act of prying. His double still intrigued him, even if he had found out about him a month ago. He asked Roy quite often about him, but he never spoke of his and Roy's relationship anymore. Roy said that it was in his past and he didn't think of it anymore. The two were quite as they slowly walked down the busy side walk, passing the university with no more words shared about Edward Heiderich.

Edward's thoughts were drifting towards the Heiderich family. He wondered if they had ever heard from his double. He thought about the brother, he wondered of he still attended the university, or if he had gone off in search of his brother who disappeared with out a word.

"Brother!" A voice shouted behind him, sounding just like Alphonse's high pitched voice. He brushed off as just a coincidence, knowing that Al was home with Winry. "Edward!" The voice called out again, and then their was a hand on his shoulder, causing a startled gasp to escape him. Both he and Roy stopped, turning around.

"Brother, I knew it was…oh…" The teen said, his voice dripping with disappointment.

He was taller then Ed, his height rivaling Roy's. He had pale skin, but not quite as pale as Roy's. His eyes were a light blue, almost sky blue. And he had hair that matched Winry's perfectly. He sounded like Alphonse, but he clearly wasn't Al. He looked about the age of twenty-one, he couldn't possibly be his little brother.

But Roy knew him.

"Alfons…" He said with a gasp. "It's been awhile." He said with a forced chuckle.

"Roy, good to see you." Alfons said with a bright smile. "Sorry for bothering you…you just look so much like my brother…" He said to Edward.

"It's alright…" Edward said. "My Names Edward Elric." He said, outstretching his hand to the man.

His eyes widened as soon as Edward said his name. "N-nice to meet you Edward, I'm Alfons Heiderich." He said, shaking the teen's hand.

"Roy's told me about you…and your brother." Edward said softly. "I'm sorry."

Alfons just smiled. "Would you two like to have lunch?" He suggested. "My treat."

The two teens looked at each other, before wide smiles broke out on their faces.

"We'd like that." Roy said.

And with that, the trio took off walking into the opposite direction, talking loudly about their lives.

Somewhere, Edward Heiderich smiled. _'They don't need me…' _He thought, and with that, he disappeared forever.

'_They never needed me to begin with..'_

_Don't ask; don't know where it came from._

_Hope you liked it!_


End file.
